smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MarioFan2009/Top 15 stories from Rh390110478, ArthurFistMeme, CuldeeFell13 and Endlesspossibilities 2006 that I am excited for
Hello guys, my name's MarioFan2009. Today, I will be telling you all the top 15 stories from my four friends mentioned on the title that I am super hyped for! Without a further a do, let's head on boys! 15. Memories - By CuldeeFell13 This story seems very interesting and shall tell more about CuldeeFell13. It is a very interesting short and I can't wait to see it! 14. Further chapters of World War Nerf - By Endlesspossibilities 2006 The said chapter story is so far going great! I can't wait see the rest of the ten chapter Endless has to offer for me in the future! 13. The Art Contest! - By ArthurFistMeme Though he makes short details into stories, I hope this one is more longer. I can't wait to see this one. 12. Jeffygeist Part 1, 2 and 3 - By CuldeeFell13 These three chapter stories really catch my attention and drive me very curious! I want to see what happens to the town of Pensacola when Jeffygeist arrives. 11. The Vandal Buster Part II - By Rh390110478 Ah yes... a sequel to the classic Rh Studios story The Vandal Buster!. I am ready to see the sequel that is coming in June of this year. I can't wait to find out who the Masked Menace is! 10. The Greenhouse - By Rh390110478 The story seems interesting since it will have General Potter and Denny Funny. Can't wait to see this epic miniseries! 9. The Reject Arc - By CuldeeFell13 Mm hmm... another arc in the CuldeeFell Shortz! series I see... and it's longer than the previous two arcs I saw! Ohhhh goody! 8. SML Wiki: The Movie! - By Rh390110478 A 50 long uncut chapter story arriving in August of this year! Oh boy! I can't wait to see what this has for me! 7. Far from the Burrow! - By CuldeeFell13 A series staring Boko who antagonized Sunny Funny in his debut. The little one is about to leave his house! This is gonna be a pleasant one! 6. Project Maguro - By Rh390110478 A series starring a Sushi Pack character of the same name. The more the merrier! This is always gonna be exciting! 5. Wiki Forces - By CuldeeFell13 I can't wait to see the SML Wiki users in this one. (Including me) Everything's getting me up waiting! 4. CROSS-ing Over! Season 2 - By Rh390110478 A second installment to my favourite chapter story that ended last month. The second season should be intriguing! 3. The Battle Of The Bands Arc - By Rh390110478 Another arc being made by the one and only: Rh390110478! This arc is gonna be amazing since it's gonna have I.M.A Sureshot who is a character I introduced in a "Draw This" on CuldeeFell13's wall! 2. The Sushi Pack Arc - By Rh390110478 What can I say except: I'M EXCITED! Can't wait to see how this arc goes! HONORABLE MENTIONS: 7. Further chapters of Slendytubbies! - By CuldeeFell13 These series are going great and suspenseful as well! I can't wait to see how it all ends. 6. Further chapters of Bowser Ace Attorney - By Endlesspossibilities 2006 The series is going good and I want to see how it might end. 5. Further parts of "The Firestar Arc!" - By Rh390110478 The very first arc that has been made and is currently ongoing. This series is getting my attention and I wanna see how The Robotic Cat and Firestar will do! 4. The Iron Flower! - By Rh390110478 A story that is a part of "The Rh Superheroes!". I hope this series has a ton of my original characters in it! 3. Users Assemble! - By Rh390110478 Another series involving the Wiki users. The first being "Wiki Forces". I wanna see how this turns out and how it all ends! 2. Project Users - By Endlesspossibilities 2006 I can't wait to see what Endless has in this story! It's gonna be so exciting! 1. Project Shrek! - By Rh390110478 I can't hardly even wait to see how Baby Shrek's life is gonna end up in the end of this story. And now... for the final story that I am excited for... 1. The Vandal Buster Part III - By Rh390110478 The third and final installment of the classic you know what! This one is gonna be great! Hopefully it is very splendid and has a great end to it! Category:Blog posts